Transformers Dictionary
by Pagen Godess
Summary: A list of terms that every Transformers fan has to know. Ordered A-Z with bold capital letters seperating each section make finding a word easier.
1. Terms Chapter 1

Please note that this dictionary is a work- in -progress started by MBlackwood on deviantART. We are still finding terms and it should be know that not all the terms in this document are going to be 100 correct but we are still trying. We hope that you'll be able to put this to good use in you writing or when watching the cartoon. If by any chance you can manage to find a word we missed then please let me know in a review or let MBlackwood know on deviantArt by clicking or copying and pasting the link at the bottom of the page. New words will be added as new chapters.

**Transformers Dictionary/List of Terms**

**A**

Academy- _proper noun_: Autobot training facility on Cybertron that helps prepare promising young 'bots for service in the Cybertronian Elite Guard; curriculum includes military tactics, combat, and (presumably) leadership skills; known attendees include (of Transformers Animated continuity): Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Sentinel Prime; known graduates include (of Transformers Animated continuity): see _Cybertronian Elite Guard_

AllSpark- _noun_: Cybertronian artifact said to be the source of life for all Transformers; evidently has enough energy to become a weapon of mass destruction; also (alternately) the spark, or life essence, of Primus, to which all sparks return upon the deactivation of their bodies, hence the name; alternate spellings: Allspark, All Spark; see also: _Well of All Sparks_

AllSpark Key- security card key owned by Sari Sumdac in the Transformers Animated continuity, reformatted by the AllSpark itself to have many of its capabilities (e.g., repairing Transformers, identifying Cybertronian technologies, giving a non-Transformer a spark, etc.)

alternate mode- _noun_: the form of a vehicle which a Transformer can access after having scanned it holographically into his/her processor; variously abbreviated: "alt mode", "altmode", etc.

Ark- _proper noun_: the Autobots' space ship/base of operations; crashed into a volcano on prehistoric Earth and came back online 4 million years later (in 1984) in G1 continuity; crashed into Lake Erie and came back online 50 years later (in the 2050's) in Transformers Animated continuity

astrosecond- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to .498 Earth seconds

Audial sensor- Sensors in the neck/throat area that give a Transfrmer the ability to speak. (Audial)

Audio sensors- Sensors located on both sides of the helm that give a Transformer the ability to hear. (Audios)

Autobot- _proper noun_: one of two factions of Cybertronian robots, this one representing the "good" side; Autobots often feel compelled to aid or protect other smaller, less-powerful races from harm (Decepticon-caused or otherwise); were succeeded in Beast Wars continuity by their descendents, the Maximals

Auto gyro-a component of Transformer anatomy that allows flight capable Transformers the ability to fly in their  
vehicle mode. i.e. Tracks

**B**

Berth-Transformers equivalent of a bed

'bot- _noun_: short for "robot"; used in Transformers fiction to refer to members of the Cybertronian race; sometimes an abbreviation for Autobot; _pronoun_: often used in dialogue as having similar meaning to "person" or "body" (e.g. "everybot")

breem- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to 8.3 Earth minutes

**C**

chassis- _noun_: the frame, wheels, and machinery of a motor vehicle/Transformer, on which the body is supported; idiomatically used to refer to a 'bot's body in general (e.g., "My aching chassis. . ."); see also: _structure_

Circuit-Su- _proper noun_: a Cybertronian martial art that emphasizes mastery of the energies of one's spark; see also: _Metallikato_

'Con- _proper noun_: abbreviation for Decepticon

Conehead:  
1. Autobot: A Decepticon, usually a Seeker, with a pointy, cone-shaped head; a derogatory term. 2. Decepticon: An insulting term for a Seeker in wingdown form.

Cybertron- _proper noun_: home planet of all Transformers, a metallic world of super-advanced technology, residents and technologies of which are called "Cybertronian"

Cybertronian Elite Guard- _proper noun_: most experienced and qualified Autobot warriors on Cybertron; trained at the Autobot Academy before joining the Guard; known members include (of Transformers Animated continuity): Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Ironhide

Cycle: 1.25 hours

**D**

Decacycle: 3 weeks

Decepticon- _proper noun_: one of two factions of Cybertronian robots, this one representing the "evil" side; Decepticons will often show blatant disregard for anyone's well-being but their own and usually live by the credo of violence, greed, and deceit; were succeeded in Beast Wars continuity by their descendants, the Predacons

dental plates- transformers teeth

**E**

energon- _noun_: the preferred energy source for most Transformers, has been alternately portrayed as food, intoxicating--_I MEAN_ over-charging--drink, ammunition, and currency; is most often found in liquid form stored in cubes, as this is the most stable form of the usually explosively volatile substance; quality and potency of energon apparently varies greatly, and is thus often described in degrees of quality called "grades" (e.g., "high-grade" to refer to energon with great potency); possible Transformer equivalent of blood, along with _mech fluid_

Energy signature- can usually be used to identify someone's faction. Also, certain substances or devices can mask a Transformer's energy signature from detection.

Equilibrium sensors- helps a Transformer keep their sense of balance.

**F**

faceplate- _noun_: a protective piece of metal which covers all or some portion of a Transformer's visible face, presumably for protective purposes; see also: _mouthplate_; alternately, the actual surface upon which the Transformer's facial features are located

femme- _noun_: term used to describe Cybertronians with feminine characteristics; many femmes bear a striking resemblance to Earthen human females with kibble added on (see: _kibble_), but not all adhere to this model; although robots are, technically, androgynous, many of the Cybertronian breed have psychological differences that emulate masculine or feminine characteristics

frag- _noun_: idiomatically, a problem or glitch in programming; also general curse term, unknown meaning; also fragger, another general curse term of unknown meaning, but presumably one who frags; verb: to have a problem or glitch in programming (e.g., when referring to a cranky 'bot, "Looks like somebody forgot to de-frag his hard drive.")

**G**

Generation 1- _proper noun_: term used to refer to the original Transformers animated series, which ran from 1984 until about 1992; usually abbreviated to "Gen1" or "G1", humorously called "GEEWUN" by some members of the fandom

glitch- _noun_: problem or malfunction in programming or protocol; also general curse term, referring to a 'bot, generally equivalent in meaning to "idiot" or "moron"; similar in meaning: "glitchhead"

Groon: 1 hour

**I**

Interface - _Verb_ The Cybertronian equivalent to intercourse. How this is done has never been explained in any cannon form, though some fans have adapted this act to involve sparks rather then physical body parts.

**J**

Joor : About 6.5 Earth hours

**K**

kibble- _noun_: seemingly unnecessary parts of a Transformer's alternate mode that appear on his/her person in robot mode (i.e., "door wings," "wheels on heels," etc.)

Klick: 1.2 minutes

**L**

landfall: the action of a transformer Autobot or Decepticon falling to earth from outer space

**M**

mech fluid- _noun_: an essential liquid in the Transformer's body of unknown use and purpose; possible Transformer equivalent of blood, along with energon

megacycle- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to one Earth hour

Metacycle: 13 months

Metallikato: The cybertronian martial arts style used by G1 Bludgeon.

mouthplate- _noun_: protective metal mask which covers a Transformer's face from the jaw up to (and occasionally including) the "nose"; see also: _faceplate_; alternately, the Cybertronian idiomatic equivalent of "lips" (e.g., "Quit flapping your mouthplates and get serious!")

**N**

nano-klik- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, used idiomatically to be roughly equivalent to either one Earth second or minute (e.g., "Gotta nano-klik?")

Nemesis- _proper noun_: the Decepticons' space ship/base of operations; was crashed into the ocean, from which the Decepticons' base was built, in the G1 continuity; was discovered crashed into the Earth's moon by Lugnut and Blitzwing in the Transformers Animated continuity

Noise- _proper noun_: a sound which accompanies a Cybertronian's transformation from one mode to another (see: _transform_); the Noise is usually five "8hz pulses", each lasting an equivalent amount of time, in increasing (for robot to alt-mode) or declining (for alt to robot mode) pitch; the Noise's pitch is proportionally higher or deeper for smaller or larger Transformers (respectively); in official continuity, it has yet to be given an official name, onomatopoeic representation, or source; its relevance, cause, and importance, in regards to the transformation sequence, are unknown; it has been speculated that it may be a side-effect to transforming, as is the sound produced when scraping fingernails on a blackboard

**O**

offline- _noun_: Cybertronian dialect for "death"; as Transformers are not technically "alive", they are said, when all their systems permanently shut down, to go offline; additional idiomatic equivalents include when one's "spark goes out", one is "deactivated", one "crashes", etc.; _adjective_: Cybertronian dialect for "dead"

Optic Glass (n.)- Two plexiglass compartments on a mech's faceplate that house and protect the sensitive optical receptors and cameras.

organic- _noun_: term used by Cybertronians to refer to creatures of non-technological origins; this applies to all the different natural species of Earth, as well as other planets; the bipedal Earth organics known as humans have also been referred to as fleshling's, meatbags, insects, squishies, noisy creatures, "puny flesh creatures", "dumb stubbies", _Terrans_ or _Homo sapiens_; _adjective_: having the characteristics of one or more of these non-technological races

orn- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, defined as being equivalent to "one Cybertronian lunar day"; roughly equivalent to 13 Earth days

**P**

Pit- _proper noun_: supposedly the place where evil sparks go once their Transformer bodies have gone offline; also known as the Inferno; physical chamber within Unicron where devoured 'bots are incinerated and painfully rebuilt as pawns to serve his purposes; Cybertronian parallel of Hell; in Beast Wars continuity, the production facility of Predacon protoforms, named for supposedly mythical location listed above

Primus- _proper noun_: Cybertronian deity/personification of Cybertron itself; legend states he is the one who personally created the thirteen original Cybertronian Transformers (which, by some, are called the "First-Forged"), as well as many others; eternal opponent of _Unicron_; also general curse term (e.g., "swear to Primus", "in/by/for the name/code/love of Primus", etc.)

protoform- _noun_: form a Transformer possesses before he/she gains an alt-mode; also presumably a stage of the Transformer life cycle similar to human childhood

**Q**

quartex- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time; equivalent in Earth measurement unknown, but is presumably very small (e.g., "These supplies won't even last us a quartex.")

**R**

recharge - term for 'sleeping"; an other term is 'to offline' or 'to shut down', but those are also used as synonyms for death  
"to offline a mech/femme" can mean to kill him/her as well as to make him/her exhaust so much that he/she slips into recharge

rotater cup- sholder joint

Rust- In Cybertronian terms, something akin to bad hygiene that has the terminal power of the plague if left unchecked. Like virtually all mechanisms, Cybertronians can develop rust, from not only the natural oxide bonding of their alloys but also from organic and technorganic organisms that produce rust as a by-product of consuming metal. Developments in Cybertronian technology and metallurgy have reduced the possibility of natural oxidation to virtually nil, although there are some special alloys that occasionally corrode. However, practically all Cybertronians are still vulnerable to living rust. It can spread to others and cause death.

**S**

Seeker: A Decepticon with a jet form, whether combat-capable, triple-changing or other. Capable of traveling at supersonic velocity.

Sensor nodes- Nodes located all over a Transformer's form that allows it the feeling of 'touch'.

servo- _noun_: limb on robot body, generally equated to the human hand

stabilizing servo- _noun_: Transformer equivalent of the human foot

slag- one of the most versatile slang terms in the Cybertronian vernacular; _noun_: a vitreous mass left from the refining of metallic ores; can also refer to this mass while in its molten state, which floats atop the ore; a waste product; also a general curse term (e.g., "You sickening piece of slag!");

_verb_: to convert to molten metal via melting by heat, acid, etc.; also a general curse term (e.g., "You gotta be slagging me!")

_adjective_: having the properties of or propensity to slag; also a general curse term (e.g., "Slagging computer!");

_interjection_: general curse term, most frequent form of use for this term (e.g., "Aw, slag!") Teletraan-I, the Transformers Wiki site, makes the observation that, "It is therefore possible to build an entire sentence of this word:

'Slaggit! The slaggin' slag-faced motha-slaggin' slagger slagged the slaggers!'"

Smell receptors- Loceated in the same area as you would find the 'nose' on a human, it gives a Transformer the ability to smell.

solar cycle- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, used idiomatically to be roughly equivalent to either one Earth day or year; similar in meaning: "stellar cycle"; see also: _stellar cycle_

spark- _noun_: a Transformer's life force or "soul", said to be a part of the essence of Primus; non-Transformer robots/electronic devices are apparently capable of being given a spark

Sparkbound (v.) - The act at which two Transformers decided to become more than friends, binding them for life; kind of like the equivalent to a human 'marriage'. The result of the act of 'binding'. through various means, most having something to do with either the _AllSpark_ or _Primus_ himself

_Sparkling:_- An offspring spark which has been created by two seperate creators. A Sparkling is a mixture of both creators. It is said that only the creators and immediate kin (Siblings) can understand the garbled clicks and whistles of a sparkling, equivalent of a human infant

Stasis Lock: a transformer 'coma'

stellar cycle- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to either 400 Earth days or 7.5 Earth months; was used idiomatically once (by Blackarachnia of Transformers Animated continuity) to have similar meaning to one Earth year

structure- _noun_: in general, a Transformer's body; subdivided into the superstructure (outer components, generally including weapons and parts of the alternate mode) and substructure (inner components, including special equipment and weapons systems)

**T**

Taste receptors- Receptors found on the 'glossa' or 'tounge' of a Transformer and makes it so it can 'taste'.

Teletran I- _proper noun_: shipboard computer and database for the Autobot ship, the _Ark_; often misspelled as "Teletran One", "Teletran-1", etc.

transform- _verb_: the act of a Transformer changing from one mode to another (_noun_: transformation); this usually involves much shifting of body parts, which themselves generally look like hybrids between limbs and pieces of machinery; this act is almost always accompanied by some form of the Noise; see also: _Noise_

Transformer- _proper noun_: sentient, living species of robots (mostly) originating from the far-off mechanical planet of Cybertron (see: _Cybertron_); the title derives from the apparently inherent ability of most, if not all, of these robots to change their shapes and forms from a robotic primary mode (generally, but not always, humanoid in form) to an alternate mode (mostly mechanical, vehicle, weapon, or animal in appearance and function); historically, this species has usually been divided between two warring factions, the "good" Autobots (and their descendents, the Maximals) and the "evil" Decepticons (and their descendents, the Predacons), with a few (often ignored, seldom happy) neutrals hanging around on the sidelines and in the crossfire; see also: _Autobot_ and _Decepticon_

**U**

Unicron- _proper noun_: Cybertronian deity (sort of), called the Unmaker, Chaos Bringer, Dark God, Planet Eater, etc.; destructive, megalithic, Bahamut-like destroyer who devours planets for energy; eternal opponent of _Primus_

**V**

vorn- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to 83 Earth years

**W**

Well of All Sparks- _proper noun_: the supposedly-mythical fount where Primus forged the Transformers race; direct conduit for Primus' life-force and, therefore, the true origin of all Transformers' sparks; said to be the place where a Transformer's spark goes after he/she goes offline; Cybertronian parallel of Heaven

**Y**

Youngling – term for young Cybertronian beings who haven't matured jet; equivalent of a human child

**List of Anatomic Terms and Euphemisms**

For those times when you want a character to say something funny and species-appropriate, these terms ought to serve any author well. Most of them refer to a Transformer's nether regions. Go ahead and have a good, long laugh.

•aft  
•actuator  
•afterburner  
•boron compressor  
•command module  
•crankcase  
•diode  
•exhaust port  
•fan belt  
•magna fuses  
•manifold  
•mudflaps  
•reactor linkage  
•skidplate  
•tailpipe  
•transistor  
•turbocharger

--Link to deviantArt page--

mblackwood./art/TFDictionary-and-List-of-Terms-82053864


	2. Cities, Animals, and Cybertron

Please note that this dictionary is a work- in -progress started by MBlackwood on deviantART. We are still finding terms and it should be know that not all the terms in this document are going to be 100 correct but we are still trying. We hope that you'll be able to put this to good use in you writing or when watching the cartoon. If by any chance you can manage to find a word we missed then please let me know in a review or let MBlackwood know on deviantArt by clicking or copying and pasting the link at the bottom of the page. New words will be added as new chapters. This chapter is for those of you like me who want to use some other Cybertronian city in their fic's.

Transformers Cities

**A**

Altihex: Altihex is an orbital torus state that fell to the Decepticon incursion early in the Great War, during Sentinel Prime's tenure as leader of the planet's military forces. It borders Iacon, Kalis, the Neutral Territories, the Rust Sea, the Tagan Heights and Uraya. It tends to blow up. A lot. Bad things happen in Altihex

Ankmor Park: Ankmor Park (sometimes referred to as just Ankmor) is a city/region on the planet Cybertron.

Axiom Nexus: In one of the oldest dimensions in the multiverse, one Cybertronian city, Axiom Nexus, is a hub for travelers from other dimensions. According to New Arrivals Coordinator Silverbolt, it is a city "unlike any other in the multiverse." To continue its harmony, all Megatrons, Optimuses, and MacGuffins are considered illegal. Some travelers arrive here by their own design. Others, however, arrive by accident, and must be processed and given identification bolts.

**B**

**  
C**

Central City: Central City is the capital of Cybertron in the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. It is the home of the "Control Room" that gives the user access to all of Cybertron's functions, and features heavily in the last third of the Energon cartoon.

Cyber City: A Cybertronian City.

Cybertropolis: The capital of Cybertron under the Maximals, the city of Cybertropolis was home to ten million Transformers before Megatron and the Vehicons took over. Master of the House It was built upon the ruins of Iacon City, the former base of the Autobots.

Crystal City: The Crystal City was famous for its elegance in construction, and the scientific minds that hail from it. It also has a habit of getting slagged by those who fail to recruit certain inhabitants.

**D**

**  
E**

**  
F**

**G**

Gygax: Gygax is a city on the planet Cybertron.

**H**

Hive City: From their stronghold in Hive City, the Quintessons ruled Cybertron for one million years, inflicting torturous abuse upon the Cybertronians. But without the Dark Guardians, Hive City was a house of cards.

Helix: A Cybertronian City.

**I**

Iacon: Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name.

**J**

**  
K**

Kalis: Kalis refers to a city/region on the planet Cybertron.

Kaon: Kaon is a Decepticon-controlled city-state in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron.

**L**

**  
M**

**  
N**

Nova Cronum: Nova Cronum was a great place before the Great War began. But the Autobots and the Decepticons have a tendency to blow it up.

**O**

**  
P**

Polyhex: Polyhex is a Decepticon-controlled province of Cybertron.

Praxus: Praxus was the home city-state of Prowl and Bluestreak. One of its key locations was the Helix Gardens, where crystals were arranged in a beautiful manner to create a place of contemplation. It also hosted The Assembly, a "center of Autobot science, technology, art, philosophy and culture." Like so many others, Praxus went from shining metropolis to bombed-out wasteland during the course of the Great War.

**Q**

**  
R**

**  
S**

Simfur: Optimus Prime's armies provided a distraction at Simfur while Bumblebee guarded the All Spark at Tyger Pax. However, Megatron saw past the diversion and moved straight into Tyger Pax.

**T**

Tarn: Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave.

Tyger Pax: Tyger Pax is a city-state on Cybertron.

**  
U**

**V**

Vos: Vos was one of the many city-states on Cybertron that had existed before the beginning of the Great War.

**W**

**  
X**

**  
Y**

Yuss: Yuss is a small town in the Stanix region of Cybertron. Yuss is a peaceful town largely untouched by war (Stanix was conquered early in the war and the Decepticons moved on.) Its inhabitants go about their simple lives in and around the village, clothed in colorful metallic fabrics.

4 million years ago, Yuss was located just 3 hics from Fort Scyk. (Because Transformation was invented at the outset of a war which quickly passed them by, it is likely that the inhabitants of Yuss did not have the ability to transform.) In the modern era, Yuss is deep within the Acid Wastes.

**Z**

A bit of extra information on Cybertron.

Cybertron was historically organized into city-states, the largest and most important being Iacon City. Others have included Helix, Polyhex, Kalis, Kaon, Tarn, and Vos.

Beneath the sewers, the Demons in the Darkness (will be added to my list of terms for the next chapter) were locked away.

Cybertron appeared considerably smaller than the planet Earth. Entirely metallic on the surface, some of the lowest levels of Cybertron consisted of rock and dirt, suggesting an organic beginning to the planet. Its gravity was light enough that humans were able to traverse the surface without any trouble, and it possessed a breathable atmosphere. Water, or at least a substance resembling it, was in evidence on the planet-lakes and rivers have been shown to exist, albeit sparingly. Many levels below the surface was the energy-furnace, the Plasma Energy Chamber, and at the heart of the planet was the spherical mega-computer, Vector Sigma. Cybertron was orbited by at least two unnamed moons, but its own place in the cosmos appears unfixed-in 1984, it was clearly shown to exist outside of the Milky Way galaxy; however, nine million years prior, Starscream and Skyfire had been able to fly from the planet to Earth under their own power, suggesting that it may drift freely through space, and had been passing through the Sol System at that point, going on to drift out of the galaxy over the ensuing millennia.

Cybertronian Animals

Ant-droids

Bolt-bats

Cyber-ducks

Dynametal ducks

Electro-toads

Glitch mice

Guineapigatrons

Helio-hamsters

Hydro-weasels

Photovoltaic pussycats

Retro-rats

Sheepacrons

Titanium moosebots

Turbofoxes

Zap-mice

Robotopossums

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

mblackwood./art/TFDictionary-and-List-of-Terms-82053864


End file.
